Enders adventure, beans mystery
by Neverland45
Summary: While Ender finds a door leading to Narnia, its up to bean to uncover Enders mysterious disappearance.


The doorway

**Summary:** One day while Dragon army was having lunch, Ender finds a mysterious doorway leading to Narnia. He keeps Narnia a secret as the faun's and Centaur's teach him in more than one way. _"so this is how Ender became so darn good…" _Graff mumbled, shaken at the sight he had found.

Ender released his army from practice. Every one of his soldier's squeezed through the doorway of the practice room, anticipating lunch. Ender hung back though, still trying to figure out what he should do for lunch. He wasn't hungry, but he could use a light snack to re-energize himself. _So, what do I want to do?_ He exited through the practice door and walked through one of the corridor's that led to the cafeteria, then he walked up to his army. "Alright" he said "you're dismissed to lunch, and no afternoon practice" He was exhausted, and he could tell that the rest of Dragon Army was too.

Ender walked down the hallway and had the tempting feeling of going back to his room. "nah…" he said softly to himself. On any other day, he would have taken every minute to go to his room, but today… what about today? There was nothing special about it, so why not today? He shrugged the odd feeling off and trialed down the hall, searching for things he might have previously overlooked in his time there. A few door's he had never noticed, which was quite unusual that he even _had _overlooked anything. Map's of the facility and random post-it-note sticky notes were hung all over the wall, he has read a few of them, but some looked new, other's were old and wrinkled, ones that he had sworn were never there before. Ender took a quick look at the map and something caught his eye. A sparkling light illuminated a small part of the map, but it quickly disappeared. He reached up and touched he map, marking the new spot that had so suddenly appeared.

The map quickly sealed shut the passage way as someone walked by, Ender identified her as Petra Arkanian. "What'cha up to?" The girl asked, using the slang that so may others have been using. Ender shrugged, keeping the information to himself. "nothing I s'pose?" Ender nodded at her comment, concealing his shock by straightening his smile into a bored frown. "well, I'll leave ya for whatev'r your doing" Petra walked away, leaving Ender to contemplate the map. _It shouldn't… I mean, it couldn't possibly have…_ The map's sparkling light came back and showed Ender the secret pathway, he ripped the map from the wall and followed it though the entire school, which was rather a light workout.

Ender was slightly disappointed when the map took him to a dead end, leaving him stumped. Ender slumped down and relaxed his back against the wall, staring at the map with a new determination. _Think like a map, if you got to put a secret passageway anywhere, where would you put it?_ A smile crept on his face, _a place where no one would be able to find it, of course!_ He pushed the wall, and as he predicted, it moved, sliding to the right and placed itself into the gap in the wall that must have been created specially for it.

A doorway was what he had found. He approached it with caution, being careful for what might tumble out of the sheer darkness. Ender placed a step on the floor and walked through it, finding himself surrounded by a deep darkness with a doorway of bright light ahead. He was right in front of the light now, finding it quite intriguing. _This could either lead out of the battle school or to danger and death._

Ender stepped through the doorway and went crashing to the ground, feeling a sheet of soft snow beneath him. He looked up and caught a fabulous sight beyond him. Black tree's with twisted root's, the snow falling so gracefully, a cabin far off in the distance, it was worth the walk to get out of the cold. Ender was shivering violently, for he has never felt this cold before. He stumbled towards the cabin and knocked on the door, he heard a yelp and a crashing noise. Ender stood there for a minute, deciding if he should leave or not, but a stayed a little longer. If he left now, he would certainly freeze to death and catch frost bite, couldn't let that happen. "hello?" he yelled over the violent wind and raging storm, _"hello?"_ he tried again, Ender noticed an eye looking through the peep hole in the door, then the door opened.

(~Back at the battle school~)

"Where do you think he went?" Crazy Tom asked, the other's all shrugged their shoulder's at him and sighed. "it's useless, he's nowhere" Fly Molo grumbled, he plumped down in the middle of the corridor and the other's followed. "think like Ender, where would Ender go?" Bean asked, but a few more groans came from the other soldier's mouth's "his room" they chorused together, earning Bean an elbow in the ribs. "where have you been? Kinda late you know" Nicolai replied, putting an arm around his best friend. Bean sighed, where the heck did Ender go? It was getting to his head, was Ender O.K? Oh! What if Ender somehow ended up in space and is dead already?

_No, no, no… don't think like that, think positive, think positive!_

"We need to tell Graff" Dumper said, everyone nodded in agreement and headed towards Graff's office. Bean knocked on the door and invited himself and the other 40 inside, although only a couple could crowd inside the room, the other's had to wait outside. Graff turned to them and grumbled a 'what do you want' and went back to the computer, doing his work. "Do you know where Ender is?" Nicolai suddenly asked, Graff looked at them with an odd facial expression. "What do you mean? He's either still in the mess hall or he's in his room" Graff replied, seeming slightly distracted. Graff typed a few words on the computer and came up with a pale facial expression, he shook his head. "no, no, no… this cant be happening" Bean gave a questioning look, with one eyebrow raised and a straight face. "You can track Ender through his flash suit" Bean mentioned, expecting Graff to look up Ender's location. "That's the thing, I have, and Ender is nowhere here" All of Dragon Army looked at each other, some looked terrified, some seemed a bit troubled. Graff looked at the boy's and shook his head 'leave, let the teacher's deal with this" _What? You really think were gonna give up just because you __**think**__ that Ender's safe?_ Bean thought angrily, _Don't think! Know!_ Bean silently used one of Ender's strategy's and cheered up at the new confidence, _if I save him, I'll get a toon, I'll show him what I can do…_ but by this point, Bean was slightly doubting himself.

(~Narnia~)

"So… you say that you train at a place called the battle school?" The faun asked, Ender nodded, having already going over this topic thirty minutes ago. _"yes"_ Ender said, trying to be patient with

"ah, cup of tea?" Mr. Tumnus asked kindly, Ender nodded, anticipating some hydration. The faun brought the tea over to him and watched as Ender silently drank it. "pretty good" Ender complimented, but was interrupted as someone knocked on the door, the faun froze up immediately and ushered Ender into a hiding place inside the closet. A voice behind the door called, "your highness is waiting!" and faun took off toward the door, opening it and answered the question's that the queen asked "and you swear that you haven't seen him?" "I swear your highness, he never came by here! Ive been waiting all morning, looking through the window's and standing outside, he never came by here!" The queen stared at him and sighed "spare him!" she called to her servant, the slave whipped the horses and the sleigh took off, riding off into the unforgettable gloomy horizon.

Ender was as silent as silent got. He listened to the conversation that was right outside of his closet door. _"I swear your highness! He never came by here!"_ 's voice faded out to a small mumble and was interrupted by the queen "spare him!" Ender waited a few moment's and cracked the closet door. Mr. Tumnus looked horrible and scared; he motioned for Ender to come out, sat him down and started to explain about what had happened.

"look Ender, that was the ice queen, she wants'-no- she need's you" said "if she has you in her grasp, she could very easily take control of all of Narnia, and even the outside world… Ender, I was suppose to take you to her, but after I got to know you…" he shook his head "you're in great danger" Mr. Tumnus ushered him out of the house and brought him to the wardrobe of what Ender used to come to Narnia. "Go back, it's safer their, but I don't know if the queen will send… they might destroy… if any ice wolven's come to get you… take these" handed Ender a packet of fire matches. "Not any regular match will kill them" he told Ender, "so be careful, if you run out, come to me" Tumnus said, Ender nodded and walked through the wardrobe, he then turned to look at the faun "im only bringing danger to the battle school" Ender said, But laughed "you train for war, right? Any weapon should hold those creatures down, but the matches will get rid of them for good, I believe that you can all do it"

(~Battle School~)

Ender walked towards his room and began to open the door, but he noticed Graff and the rest of his army behind him. _What's going on?_ Graff gave a sigh of relief, and Dragon Army seemed happy to have Ender back. "Where have you been?" Graff asked, the rest of the army asked the same question "you were off chart's, meaning~" Ender interrupted "that you couldn't find me? I know, the flash suit's have tracker's in them, so that you can track our every movement, I thought that _you_ already knew that _I_ knew that?" Graff shook his head, "secret place?" he asked, Ender nodded and shrugged "yeah" the other boy's looked relieved that he was back, one boy was wiping sweat from his forehead.

Bean looked at Ender curiously, _He's lying…_ Bean knew, somehow _knew _that Ender was indeed outside of the battle school. Somehow, someway, with such a smart brain Ender had, he was able to get between the earth and Battle school, so how was this possible?

**Wow, this was hard to write! I believe I portrayed Ender's character ok-ish. And I believe that Bean was ok-ish to because well, Bean being slow? He's losing it, I intentionally made him like that so that it showed that he was thinking deeper and harder than the other's. Well, I don't know a bunch about Narnia, but this was good!**

**THERE WILL BE MORE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE review for ENDER! And BEAN!**

**( I am not yelling, just trying to catch your attention)**


End file.
